The present disclosure relates generally to the rotation of text within a document.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In various computer-implemented applications, users may be provided with the capability of defining tables for use in a document (such as a word processing document, a spreadsheet, a slide of a presentation, and so forth). Such tables typically include a number of cells in which a user can insert content (e.g. textual content, including numbers, words, and so forth). In certain instances, a user may wish to rotate textual content within a cell so as to have the content displayed at an angle relative to the boundaries of the cell. Such rotated text may be difficult to display using conventional approaches and may, as a consequence be displayed in an inelegant or aesthetically unappealing manner For example, portions of the rotated text may be displayed outside boundaries of the cell in which the text is supposed to reside. Such display issues with respect to rotated text may be exacerbated in instances where there is a sufficient amount of text in the cell to trigger wrapping of the text when displayed within the cell (i.e., the display of multiple lines of text within the cell).